Why Can't Anything Be Easy!
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: Coming back from Rome Gordo's thrown into a pit of confusion leading from one disaster to the next. Will he get the girl he wants? MG
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why can't anything be easy?

Author: Hermione – Granger

Summary: Everyone's back from Rome, along with Miranda back from Mexico. Done from Gordo's point of view. ??/?? ha don't wanna give it away!!! ;) Plz r/r and give any suggestions!!

Author notes: I haven't seen all of the Lizzie McGuire Movie, but know the storyline, so if I have any details wrong let me know and I'll correct them. Okay so the first chapter is a POV and the rest of the story will be a mix of POVs and 3rd person but still following Gordo. Anyway r/r and enjoy!!!

Gordo's POV:

Okay it has been a week now since we got back from Rome, and I have heard nothing from Lizzie. I am so stupid to think it meant something. But then again, she initiated the kiss so doesn't that mean that she likes me? But surely if she liked me then she would have tried to contact me or at least bother to reply to my phone calls, visits to her house, waves across the street and attempts to say hello.

Then again when I look back on the night everything happened, I can't help but think that I may have made the biggest mistake of my life!!

Why didn't I see it before, it's so obvious. If Lizzie does like me then it probably would have taken a bit of courage to kiss me, I should know I've spent ages trying to find some of this what you call 'courage'. She finally does kiss me and my whole body just melts, something is happening I have been waiting for and what do I do? I stand there blank faced and say 'Um…thanks.' I mean how stupid can you get? Out of all the things I could have said or done I chose 'Um…thanks.' Seriously, thinking about it now there were so many options! I could have kissed her back, that one being the most obvious (!). I could have asked her out, you know on a date, see if we could give 'us' a try. Or I could have told her that I am in love with her and have been for the LAST TWO YEARS! That she is all I think about, and the thought of speaking to her is what keeps me going through day. The fact I can not imagine my life without her on my side, and when I saw her with Ronnie, Paolo and even that little kiss from Aaron Carter, I felt like someone was jumping all over my heart…. But I think that would have scared her!

Everything was kind of awkward after that, we got separated on the journey back and I haven't spoken to her since, well she hasn't spoken to me, I gladly would jump at the chance to be back on that balcony. But no, nothing is allowed to be good for me, I'm not meant to have an enjoyable time, I'm just here to be a back-up, there when anyone needs help. I wonder if it runs in the family. Stuff being a rich and famous director, I might as well give everything up and become a psychiatrist!

Well it's Miranda's 'Welcome Back' party tonight. She got back from Mexico this morning, I tried ringing but she was asleep and then when I phoned again she had already gone round to Lizzie's house because Liz has offered to hold the party there. I'm not going to even bother going round early, I'll only get shouted at.


	2. A whole new meaning to a party surprise!

Author Notes: Hey I'm back, I got two reviews! Wow that's a first, thanx Donzabobo and xolcocolox(). I'll remember you were here at the beginning! So I'm counting on you to review again!! ;) 

I've just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer in the rush to get my story posted!! But as you can probably guess I don't own anything except the plot, if I did own anything I think I'd be sat back spending all my money!! 

Well on with the story!! Hope you enjoy this story and please R/R with your views and any suggestions!

Catch ya laterz

Much love xxxx

Oh btw this chapter is a 3rd person view!

Gordo strode up the path to Lizzie's house; he paused on the doormat, took a deep shaky breath and nervously opened the door. It was like entering a new world; Lizzie's house had been transformed with balloons, banners and bright fairy lights. All of the furniture had been moved to the sides turning the kitchen and living room into one big dance floor. The music was blaring and it was difficult to see anyone or anything through the big group of people. As Gordo squinted to spot someone he was friendly with, his view was blocked by someone leaping into his arms. He panicked as a girl hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He gaped as the girl pulled away and he found himself looking at a completely transformed Miranda.

Without being able to stop himself, his eyes rolled over her. She was wearing a small purple and black tartan skirt, accompanied by a white open – necked blouse which showed off her, now perfect, tan. Her long, jet black hair fell shapely around her face and down onto her bronzed shoulders. Gordo attempted to discreetly close his jaw, but was obviously spotted.

Miranda giggled and pulled him into another hug, "Gordo I missed you so much!" Gordo glanced over her shoulder and looked over the crowd for Lizzie, but there was not a blonde head in sight.

"Ditto," he smiled. Wondering where Lizzie was he broke Miranda's embrace to ask her, but before he got chance she whisked him into the centre of the room.

"Well come on what are we waiting for?" Miranda beamed. Gordo looked at her puzzled, "let's dance!" She stood close to him and started to move to the music. Gordo stood back quickly,

"I can't dance, I mean, well, I just can't," Miranda shrugged it off but Gordo could tell she was hurt. "I'm sorry!" he said and decided now was the time to ask. "Do you know where Lizzie is?" By the look on Miranda's face now was not the right time to ask, her face screwed up as she realised she'd been pushed away for Lizzie and she pointed over to the corner of the room.

Gordo jumped up to try and see her and spotted a mop of blonde hair. He ran through what he was going to say to her and started to walk over. As he approached her, Gordo noticed that the blonde hair was awfully close to someone else. In fact this blonde hair looked as if she was kissing someone. Realising the situation, Gordo desperately searched the room to find another blonde, just to prove that this girl was not Lizzie. "Please let her have dyed her hair!" he thought when he discovered no other blondes in the room. When the couple pulled away for air, Gordo took a closer look and found his worst nightmare come true. There she was, Lizzie McGuire, kissing the one, the only Ethan Craft.


	3. You Wish

Author notes: OMG!!! I can't believe I've got reviews!!! Thank you so much Liane() and Baby-Angel aka Lala. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanx again. Catch ya laterz, much love xxxxx

Gordo's body froze; a burst of new emotions flew through him. He had never been violent and always bottled up his anger, but this had taken it one step too far. He prepared himself to go and separate Lizzie and Ethan no matter what it took. He walked towards them, fists clenched and eyes frowned. Halfway there he paused, stopping in the middle of the dance floor he started to think. He loved Lizzie beyond words and if this is what made her happy, well then he would just have to put up with it. Gordo could not bring himself to do anything that might hurt Lizzie and quickly turned and headed towards the patio doors. He felt someone tug at his arm gently,

"Where are you going?" asked a concerned Miranda. Gordo pushed her off, he found himself staring once again at Lizzie and Ethan, Miranda followed his gaze and clasped a hand to her mouth. Gordo looked away and walked out of the doors. He stood on the edge of the step, part of him wanted to run away from it all and the rest of him wanted to stay and hope it would all go back to normal, even if that meant Lizzie never kissing him in the first place! He opted to stay where he was and dropped down onto the floor below and lay back on the patio. He gazed up at the stars and felt someone lie down next to him. He turned round to see Miranda, "Hey!" she whispered. Gordo sighed and sat back up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be inside kissing everyone, like Lizzie? I'm sure if you go now you might be able to join the queue for Ethan Craft." Gordo snapped back.

"I couldn't just do that. I've never…" Miranda blushed not wanting to admit it.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Gordo exclaimed. "Well what are you waiting for go in there, I'm sure there are plenty of boys lining up for you! Go on, go for it! It's only a kiss, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"I'm not like that Gordo!" she rested her head on his shoulder. "My first kiss, it needs to be with the right person and at the right time, you know what I mean, it has to perfect."

"I know exactly what you mean!" he said, thinking of him and Lizzie on the balcony. "Like me and Lizzie."

"Okay Gordo, I hate to be the one to tell you this" Miranda apologised moving away, "but you and Lizzie are never going to happen okay? She really liked you and thought you felt the same way, but when she kissed you all you said was 'Um..thanks' and that hurt her really bad. You've got to move on, she has." Gordo stared down at his hands, feeling worse than he had in a while. "I'm sorry," Miranda put an arm round Gordo. "I know we've never been the closest of friends, but I like to know I can talk to someone I can trust and I hope you feel the same." Gordo nodded and looked at Miranda. She looked amazing, he did not know whether it was the moonlight or what but Gordo found himself thinking of Miranda in a whole new way. He wrapped his arm round her waist. They looked up to the sky,

"Look a shooting star!" Gordo pointed, "Make a wish!" Miranda closed her eyes and held her head high. Gordo leaned towards her and kissed her. He smiled inside as he pulled her closer. When they pulled away, Gordo laughed, "Wow you're amazing for a beginner! I think we may need another trial though!" he winked and kissed her again. This time when they broke apart it was Miranda's turn to talk,

"I never knew wishes could come true so quickly!!

AN: So there we go chapter 3, sorry to any L/G fans but it's what the reviewers want, and seeing as I don't have them often I wanna keep them!! Stay tuned to see what happens!! Plz r/r

thanx


	4. Author Notes

Author notes:

Hey okay thanks for all of your reviews. Before I carry on I just wanna clear a few things so you know!! I may not be able to post for a bit coz I'm busy and a bit stuck for ideas!!! But don't worry I will think of something. Also I forgot to put before I started that I haven't seen the film yet so I dunno if I've got the relationships right!!! Bit late now, so sorry about that!!! I am seeing it tonight so I'll fit it all into later chapters. And I'm sure Ethan wouldn't pass on the chance to get with another girl, he could have forgotten bout Kate, you know what he's like!!!

Well keep aneye out for updates, I hope it won't be too long!!

Much love

Peace out


	5. Digital Arguement

Author notes at the end.

"I can't believe you kissed!" Lizzie screamed. Miranda and Gordo had decided to tell Lizzie the truth about what had happened and were now in the middle of a full scale argument, which would not have been too bad but they were in the middle of the Digital Bean at the time. "How could you do this to me Gordo? I thought we had something special, didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" she growled furiously and carried on, "I just…I can't….Gordo I would never do this to you!" Gordo's jaw dropped and he coughed pathetically to cover up the words 'Ethan Craft'. Lizzie's eyes doubled in size and she stuttered nervously, trying to find the right words. "That was different."

"How was that different?" Gordo snarled, feeling his temper rise again.

"Well you know I've always like Ethan, and well I was upset about Gordo not liking me," Gordo tried to butt in, Lizzie held up her hand to stop him. "When I found out he might like me too, I thought I should go for it. Also I wanted to make Kate jealous, 'coz she thought her and Ethan had a chance."

"Yeah well that's pretty much the same with me and Gordo!" Miranda cut in.

"Yeah," Gordo agreed, "exactly the same." Lizzie frowned, her face wrinkled and Gordo could not help but think how cute she looked. Coming back to reality, something hit Gordo, "wait, Miranda, does that mean you have always liked me?"

"Erm….. possibly," she blushed, "ok yes. I'm sorry, I never said anything before because you two looked destined to be together and you're my best friends and I didn't want to get in the way of that." A few people sitting nearby listening in to the conversation 'Awwwed' and Miranda shot them a deathly look. "So there you go, I thought maybe Gordo liked me too and that's how our kiss is almost the same as yours and Ethan's."

"Exactly the same," Gordo corrected her.

"When you say exactly the same," Miranda paused, "you mean you kissed me to get back at Lizzie."

"Well not just for that reason," Gordo mumbled.

"What??? You did, didn't you?  You did it to make her jealous. I spill my heart out to you and think you feel the same way as me and it was all to make Lizzie jealous. So much for my first kiss being perfect and meaning something, this must be the worst first kiss in the history of the world ever!" With that Miranda turned sharply and stormed out of the Digital Bean, her moves followed by nearly everyone in the café who had been listening.

Lizzie spun round to look at Gordo who now had his head in his hands.

"You've really done it this time," Lizzie growled and ran after Miranda. Gordo leant back in his chair and thought about everything that had just happened. Lizzie and Miranda meant everything to him and now he had lost it all. He needed advice, at whatever cost it took.

Author notes: Ok that's the end of this chapter, sorry it wasn't very good. Thanks so much for all your reviews and support. Sorry for all the glitches now again, like with the Kate and Ethan thing, all will be cleared in the next chapter I promise. I've seen the movie now, twice! It's sooo good, bit disappointed about the kiss, was expecting a big full on one!!! Well I better stop wittering on! I'm outie!

Peace out

Much love xxxx


	6. Agony erm wallpaper?

What cost it took??? That doesn't make sense!!!! Anyway sorry I haven't updated for soooo long I've been on hol then I was back at school and I've had sooo much work!! I hate GCSEs!!!! Anywayz I'll give you a few chapters to keep your taste buds flowing, and coz some of them are a bit on the bad side! Well I hope you enjoy, and I'm loving all of yall that keep reading and reviewing… it makes me feel so special *sob*!

Well au revoir!!!

Xxxxxxxx

Gordo knocked on the door and waited anxiously. The door opened and he prepared for the worst,

"Hi," Gordo greeted, "uh we need to talk." 

"Sure Gor-don, 'sup little man? Come in, come in." Ethan led Gordo upstairs to a fairly small room, decorated with posters of famous supermodels and girls in bikinis. Ethan sat down on a chair and rested his elbow on a table covered in hundreds of hair products Gordo did not know existed.

"Ok Ethan, are-you-listening?" he asked slowly, Ethan stared past him at a particularly pretty girl on the wall. "Ethan?" Gordo repeated, nothing. He climbed on the bed and stood in front of the poster. "Ethan?"

"Yeah sure, hey why d'ya block my view?" he said, trying to look round Gordo. 

"I knew this was a bad idea," Gordo started to walk out of the room when something caught his eye. Amongst the things on Ethan's wall Gordo spotted a photo. It was of Lizzie. "What is this?" he asked, pulling it off the wall.

"A picture of Liz-ay, are you like blind or something?" Ethan said stupidly.

"I know what it is! But what's it doing on your wall?" Gordo asked angrily.

"'Cuz she's hot!" Ethan smiled.

"Ok we seriously need to talk!" Gordo demanded. He sat back down and noticed that Ethan was actually listening. "Why did you kiss Lizzie?"

"I though you were clever Gor-don, I've already said she's hot!" he smiled at himself at the mirror, winked and turned back to Gordo who rolled his eyes. "Why do you care so much? I thought you didn't like her, that's what you told me in Rome."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now, she likes you." Gordo spat.

"Wow really? Wicked!" he beamed, "I've still got it!"

"But what about Kate? She was boasting to everyone about who you two were an item." Informed Gordo.

"You mean I have two girlfriends?" Ethan asked ecstatically. 

"No you have one, Kate." Said Gordo, growing very fed up of this conversation.

"No I have two, Kate and Liz-ay." Ethan corrected.

"You're dating Lizzie?" Gordo panicked.

"Well duh! You really are losing it little man, you need to start listening!" Gordo stood up and walked out, still clutching Lizzie's photo in his hand. Talking to Ethan really was like talking to wallpaper, but then again wallpaper had never broken Gordo's heart like this.


	7. It's a gift!

Gordo ran home and upstairs, where he sank onto his bed. He buried his face in his pillow, crushing the photo of Lizzie even harder in his fist. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

He was woken up a few hours later by Miranda rocking him gently. "Gordo? Gordo? Wake up, it's me. Are you okay?" Gordo sat up and looked across to his mirror, his eyes were still bloodshot and his cheeks tear-stained. He fell back down onto his bed and covered his face with his arms.

"Leave me alone." He murmured.

"I'm not going." Said Miranda, "I'm not going until you hear me out." Gordo moved his arms away from his face and let Miranda pull him up next to her. "I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you like that and that I hope you can forget everything I said before. I should have kept my feelings to myself."

"No you shouldn't," Gordo said apologetically, "I'm glad you told me, well me and the rest of the Digital Bean!" Miranda blushed but let Gordo carry on, "And I'm sorry too, I want you to know I didn't kiss you to get back at Lizzie, I only said that because I thought, I don't know what I though, I'm just so screwed up at the moment I don't know what to think! I was so confused I went to Ethan Craft for advice!" Miranda's jaw dropped, Gordo laughed, "Yep it's true and well he didn't make me feel any better. Did you know him and Liz were dating?" Miranda's gaze fell to her lap. Gordo lifted her chin up, "It's ok, I've had time to think and I'm just going to deal with it. Why should I be jealous of Ethan Craft?" 

"You're so sweet Gordo!" Miranda smiled.

"It's a gift!" Gordo winked. They sat awkwardly for a moment.

"So what's going to happen about us?" asked Miranda nervously. "I know I will never be a Lizzie and I understand if you never want to…" Gordo placed a finger on her lips to silence her and kissed her passionately. As they kissed Gordo felt happy, happy that it was Miranda he was kissing. It was different to his kiss with Lizzie, this time his body did not melt with shock but with pleasure and for the first time in a couple of years Lizzie was completely wiped from his mind.

"Why would I want you to be like Lizzie?" he asked when they had pulled apart. "I much prefer Miranda!" she giggled flirtatiously, "So. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Miranda smiled and kissed her new boyfriend.

Okay so I only gave you 2 chapters, I thought I'd written more than that!! Well keep reviewing!

Thankx xxxx


	8. Did I say nuclear?

Well people stopped reviewing this story, I know the whole thing kinda went bad but things are gonna heat up and get better I promise!! Although I have suddenly had a couple in the last few days! Plz just give a quick read and review, I'll welcome flames I'm not fussed really! It counts as a review!!! Haha anyway this is a Gordo chapter! It's not very long but there isn't really much to write the next chapter will be good though! I have an 'interesting' let's put it, idea!!!

So R&R and enjoy!!

Xxxx

Gordo's POV

Woah, these last few days have been so messed up! If someone had said before that I'd be dating Miranda and would have survived the first week of high school, I'd have told them where to go!!!! But here I am and it's all happening and I couldn't be happier. The only little thing I worry about is that now and again I have feelings for Lizzie, it's only when I see her like in the corridors at school with her "popular" gang and is all flirty with absolutely everyone she sets eyes on, well everyone except me! But even then the feelings are small; I just wish now and again she would stop to say hi. I mean it was her who cheated on me first, but I suppose we weren't really dating. Man this is like one of those 'Ross and Rachel' things on Friends! That's a cool show!

Anyway back to the subject I have decided that I am going to get completely over Lizzie by the end of next week and if I'm not… I'll have to tell Miranda. Hopefully she'll be good about it and not go all nuclear, (did I just say nuclear, spending too much time with girls really does do wonders to the brain!) she's bound to know that it's not easy to get over such strong feelings so quickly.

Apart from that, things are going amazingly well with Miranda. We have such a good time together, I can't believe I never really spent alone time with her before, I've missed out on a lot!! Her parents are out of town this weekend so I'm going over to keep her company this evening possibly longer, we'll have to see! ;) Nah I'm not gonna push anything she doesn't want. I like her too much to hurt her.

Well I have millions and zillions of media studies homework (oh joy!) so I better get started on it before I go round to Miranda's.


	9. Physical Feelings

Oh my gosh!! Thank you so much for my reviews, they've all been so good!! But that don't mean you should stop! Thank you again they mean a lot to me as I'm not used to them well things are gonna heat up (but not in a sick perverted way don't worry, I'd be useless at writing that kinda stuff anyway, I'm a good girl! ;) ) Well carry on r&ring!! ß- my new word! (it means reading and reviewing, no offence to those who could figure that out!)

Enjoy!

Normal disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any other films or bands I happen to mention!

Bekks

Later that evening Gordo packed a satchel, (he was staying over as Miranda didn't want to be alone all night) and headed over to his girlfriend's house, he knocked on the door and waited anxiously for her to greet him. There was no reply. He rang the doorbell and heard someone yell "I'm coming" and run down the stairs. The door opened and Miranda smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Gordo's eyes lit up as he followed Miranda into the living room, she was wearing some baggy trousers and a sleeveless top, she looked so natural, so comfortable with herself. Her living room was transformed into a mess of duvets, pillows and cuddly toys. At the side was a pile of DVDs and all sorts of snacks and drinks.

"This is gonna be a fun evening!" Gordo laughed as Miranda jumped into the middle of the room and sank into a particularly squashy duvet. She lifted her head up and gave Gordo a worrying look. "Oh I don't mean like .. that!" he stammered, Miranda eyed him in a way to tell him that would never happen and rolled over to the TV.

"So what shall we watch first?" she asked.

Gordo glanced over to the pile, "whatcha got?" Miranda showed him the lot, a mixture of comedy, romance, horror, you name it. "Can we get the chick flicks out of the way?" he sighed.

"But that means it'll be dark if we watch a horror!" Miranda panicked.

"All the more reason for me to need to hold you!" Gordo winked. Miranda blushed and smiled awkwardly at him. Eventually Gordo gave in and let Miranda watch the horror first. He ran upstairs to change into some more suitable 'film watching' clothes while Miranda got everything ready. He came back downstairs in his boxers and a large 'Foo- Fighters' t-shirt. Miranda was sat on the arm of one of the sofa fiddling with her hair. Gordo walked over and wrapped his arms round her neck. She giggled and kissed him passionately, she fell back onto the sofa, Gordo laughed and lost his balance, falling down with her. Still attached, Gordo kissed her back, better than he ever had done before. Miranda started to pull back and move off the sofa but Gordo stopped her with another kiss, she gasped as his hand moved up her top, she grabbed it and tried to move away but the phone stopped him from getting any further. Miranda shot up and ran over to the phone amazingly fast.

"Hello?... Hola mama…. Muy bien gracias…. Really? Is she okay?... Oh ok cool… For how long?... Gracias…. I'll speak to you soon…. Love you loads, send love to everyone, adios!" She hung up the phone and sat back down on the sofa.

"What was that?" Gordo asked.

"My mom, the people her and dad went to stay with have just announced they're getting a divorce, so mom and dad have to stay there to help comfort them, they could be there for some time but it's been arranged that after tonight I'll be staying at yours!"

"Wow, great!" he smiled, "So where were we?" he asked moving closer and kissing her neck.

"I think we were about to watch 'The Ring'." She replied seriously moving away to the DVD player. Gordo sighed and put his head in his hands. Had he really wanted something to happen or was it just a spur of the moment? Was she just nervous or did she not like him enough? Miranda set up the DVD and sat into the duvets, nervously chewing her nails, Gordo sat down next to her and she eventually placed her head on his shoulder as if she was scared he would try something on her again. He looked ahead at the screen and attempted to put away any physical thoughts he had of him and Miranda, even though, at the time, it was all he could think about.

A/N (again!) :Well that's another chapter done, quite long for me actually! Apologies if the Spanish is wrong, I'm a beginner! Sorry it wasn't the best 'intimate' scene in the world but as I said before I'm not very good at writing them! Is Gordo a bag of hormones or what? Well the next chapter or possibly the one after is planned to have an amazing twist which no one will expect, I hope, so get r&ring to find out what it is! Trust me it's not gonna make Gordo's life much easier, but for those Gordo fans out there (join the club!) I will attempt to make something happier happen to him but I'm not promising anything. It won't be too depressing though or result in anything suicidal!! He's too sweet for that! Okay I'm just sounding queer now so I'll go before everyone is put off my story forever! Keep r&ring!

Bekks xx


	10. Going Professional

I've decided to save the twist for a couple of chapters 'cuz otherwise each chapter will end up being like years long!!

Sorry about Gordo being out of character, when I look back he kinda was but then again he is getting older (I reckon around 16 in this story) so other parts of his body start to take over (if u get my drift!)

Well thanks soooo much for the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying it there should be more m/g's around! So keep r&ring! Enjoy!

Normal disclaimer plus all song titles or lyrics I use are copyright to LaLaine and LVP entertainment!

Bekks xxxx

Gordo woke up the next morning entwined in duvets and pillows. He rolled over onto his side and came face to face with a bowl of popcorn remains, trying not to laugh at himself, he stood up and stretched. Looking around the room for Miranda he heard a singing voice coming from the kitchen. He straightened up his t-shirt, ruffled up his hair and walked over. Miranda was busying around the kitchen singing to herself. Gordo leant against the doorframe and watched her for a while. She got to a certain part of the song and did her own little dance, spinning round to face the door where she nearly screamed. "Oh my gosh! You scared me Gordo!"

"You are an amazing singer!" he smiled.

"Gracias!" Miranda blushed, taking a bow.

"Have you ever thought of going professional?"

"No!!! I couldn't, I'd get so embarrassed. Plus, Lizzie would think I'm copying her thing!"

"Her thing? Yeah she did the IMVA's with Paolo but nothing's ever been done since, she had a bit of publicity at the time but because she came back to America they lost interest in her."

"But it's Lizzie, she'd use it against me. Anyway I wouldn't want the lifestyle, I can only sing when there's no one around."

"You were good when I just heard you. What were you singing? I didn't recognise it, but then again I'm not very 'with it' when it comes to music!"

Miranda laughed before replying, "Nah I was just mucking about, it was a song I wrote."

"You write your own songs?" Gordo asked, slightly surprised that he didn't know about this before.

"Yeah, I can't sing other people's songs 'cuz I end up sounding like I'm trying to sound like them… if you get what I mean!"

Gordo nodded in agreement, "So what was this song you were singing?"

"Just one I wrote about us, well before us, it was when I liked you and you liked Lizzie." She blushed.

"Sing me a bit," Gordo pleaded.

"Nope!"

"Just give me the title or a snippet!"

"It's called 'You Wish' but that's all I'll tell you!"

 "Fair enough. Well we better start getting you ready for my house before my parents go out to work because I don't have any keys! And keep 'going professional' in mind, I think you'd be amazing!"

"Yeah well you have to say that, you're my boyfriend!"

"That I am!" he winked, blowing her a kiss.

Sorry no cliff-hanger but this chapter could go on for ever so I'll leave it there and the next one'll start when they've arrived at Gordo's house!

Bye for now keep r&ring!

Bekksxxxx


	11. Evil Pillow Man

Thanks soo much for all the reviews, especially to:

XxX_sTaRzYgIrL_XxX

Orange crush3

Coughdrop89

Cuz they've been reviewing for a while now and they've added me to their favourites, which I'm very chuffed about!! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy! Keep r&ring!

Bekks xxxx

"Mom! We're here!" Gordo called up the stairs as him and Miranda stumbled through the front door. He put down Miranda's luggage to give his arms a rest. "How much stuff do you need?" he laughed, trying to get the feeling back in his hands. Miranda beamed and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay," Gordo's voice fell to almost a whisper, "we can't do too much of that kinda stuff when my parents are around, they're psychiatrists, they know about teenage brains, they'd expect us to be up to stuff if they knew we were dating."

"They don't know?" Miranda asked, slightly hurt.

"Come on, do you really think they would've let you stay at my house if they did? You can't have told yours, they let me sleep in the same room as you!"

"Well actually I have told them," Miranda mumbled, "my parents trust me not to do anything stupid." 

"Look I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me, it was all so overwhelming, it was the spur of the moment." They both blushed, this was the fist time Gordo's actions had been mentioned and the idea of talking about them was embarrassing for both of them. Miranda's anger quickly fell away and ended up apologising herself. Gordo's mum came downstairs and greeted Miranda with open arms.

"So Miranda, where do you want to sleep?" she beamed, the Gordon's didn't often have visitors. "There's the sofa down here, I would offer you the spare bedroom but that's full of my office junk! Or there's the pull out bed in Gordo's room?" Miranda tried hard not to smile at the last suggestion and put on her politest face to reply,

"I don't mind Mrs. Gordon, which ever is easiest for you." Mrs. Gordon pulled an 'awww' face and picked up Miranda's luggage.

"Well I suppose it'd be easier in Gordo's room, it'd save me cleaning up the living room every morning. I'm sure I can trust you two in the same room can't I?" Miranda and Gordo nodded in unison and smiled. They walked upstairs to Gordo's room where they got out the bed and Miranda started to unpack.

"So roomie, is there anything I need to know? Like bed habits? Lights on or off? Snoring etc!" Miranda asked cheekily. Gordo laughed and threw a pillow directly at her head. She gasped pretending to be upset and as Gordo came to comfort her she swiftly grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face before running across the room. "Two can play that game!" she laughed, not noticing the pillow coming straight at her again. She attempted to duck but lost her balance and fell flat on the floor pulling Gordo's duvet with her. She cried with laughter as she tried to untangle herself and finally found her way out to see Gordo laughing twice as hard as her. Miranda pretended to sulk and Gordo walked over to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked stifling back a laugh.

"Why do you care? Evil pillow man! You hate me!" she said dramatically standing up herself.

"No I don't, I love you" he giggled. 

Miranda froze, "What?"

Realising what he had said Gordo's face went pale, "I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to say it then…" He emphasised on the then.

"When you say then do you mean ever or you were going to later?" Miranda started to shiver, she suddenly felt very cold and unprotected. 

"Well I don't want to ruin the moment by going into a long conversation about it!" Gordo managed a weak smile before taking both Miranda's hands and gazing into her eyes, "Miranda Sanchez…. I love you!"

A/N: Aw wasn't that sweet!! The twist will be coming soon I promise! So I want you guys out there to make the next decision for me. Should I give Gordo a break and make Miranda say I love you back or let Gordo have another bad day with Miranda not feeling quite the same? You decide! Wow I sound like that Big Brother dude. Well keep r&ring, 

Adios

Bekks xxxx


	12. Laughs and Heartache

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews, they're so kewl, I love them, keep bringing them on!! Well the 'twist' is coming very soon. Well it's not really a twist, more of an unexpected event. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so much. Well enjoy and keep reading, and of course r&ring!

Bekks xxxxxxxx

"Miranda? Please say something?" Gordo trembled as Miranda sat in utter silence for at least five minutes, only blinking. Eventually she licked her, now dry, lips and her gaze moved down to her lap. "Miranda?" he asked, now finding it very hard to breathe as his heart rate increased, causing his breaths to shorten dramatically. He gripped her hands tighter and she made a sudden movement.

"Gordo?" Miranda said, as if checking to see if he was still there, he nodded shakily. "I…It's…It's just so soon."

"I know," Gordo gasped breathlessly, "I shouldn't have said anything, I just couldn't help it, and I love you so much. I should have known nothing goes right for me. It would have been too perfect for you to have said it back and nothing perfect is allowed to happen to me."

"No!" Miranda called out suddenly, making Gordo jump. "Just because it's soon it doesn't mean I don't feel the same. I love you too." Gordo thought his heart might explode and his pale, worried face sprang into life.

"Really?" he managed to squeak. Miranda let out a grin from ear to ear as Gordo leapt forwards in glee and kissed her. Footsteps from the landing forced Gordo to break away and jump across to the spare bed. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Gordon walked in.

"Hey guys," she smiled, "Gordo, bad news I'm afraid. Just got a phone call that two patients down at the clinic have just 'lost' their dog, which they were worryingly attached to and both need some serious psychiatry to recover. So your dad and I are going to have to go down possibly all night, depending on how bad they are. Seriously people these day and they're dogs! Will you two kids be okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine mom!" Gordo beamed.

"Yes Mrs. Gordon!" Miranda nodded. Gordo's mum left them with money for pizzas and all the necessary phone numbers before her and Mr. Gordon left the house.

"We've got the house to ourselves!" Gordo yelled jumped down the stairs four at a time.

"Watch out!" Miranda screamed as Gordo quickly avoided a pair of boots by the banister. He collapsed in laughter when he reached the bottom and Miranda pulled him back onto his feet. "You're gonna have to be more careful Gordo!" This made him laugh even more as he told Miranda she reminded him of his mum.

The rest of the evening was full of just as many laughs as Miranda and Gordo settled down for a comedy movie marathon. They lay close together on the sofa watching film after film until the outside world started to grow darker and darker. There was a sudden burst of thunder and the rain fell down like an endless waterfall. Miranda found this a great deal less amusing and was suddenly very tense and quiet as the rain battered at the windows and streaks of lightening lit up the dark living room.

As the thunder eased of the pair both felt very tired. The rain carried on and they stayed on the sofa, their bodies entwined. Gordo stayed still as Miranda's body fell limp in his arms. He peered over to see her and she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself and lay back to sleep.

Gordo couldn't have been asleep for a few minutes before a noise outside woke him up. He ignored it and closed his eyes again. The noise got louder and someone or something banged against the front door. Gordo's grip round Miranda must have tightened because she stirred in her sleep, he kissed her on the forehead and clambered over her off the sofa. She let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over. Gordo nervously walked up to the door, pausing now and again to hope the banging would stop. He looked through the peep hole and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. His hand shook violently as he unlocked the door. A girl stood there, soaked to the bone, sobbing hysterically. Just the sight of her made Gordo's heart ache. He cleared his watery eyes just in time to catch her as she collapsed into his arms.

There you are, another chapter, a bit of a long one I will admit, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and working on a new group ff, which you all have to read once posted!! It will be great! 

I'm happy to hear what any of you think might happen because of the 'visitor' or who you might think it is, though if you think about it it's quite obvious!

Anyway keep r&ring, enjoy! I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update so just shove the story on your favourites and keep an eye out!

Love you all! Especially the reviewers! (I would put y'all but I don't like it!) 

Bekks xxxxx 


	13. A little on the side

Hola!! Thank you for all my reviews, not just for this story for 'You Wish' and the group ff 'While You Were Gone' I'm in. To those who reviewed 'You Wish' I haven't given up on it, I'm just… stuck for ideas! So if you have any for it, let me know at xxbhuntxx@aol.com and I'll give you the credit for it if I use them!!! 'Cuz I really don't know what to put!! I'll probably post up an authors notes chapter with any ideas people have sent and some of my own! Anywayz back to this story!! Thanks for your guesses I won't say who's right because, you know, that'll kinda give it away but someone more or less got it right! Don't go look at the reviews and then read on though!! Well read on, enjoy and keep r&ring!! Oh and I'll try and make this chapter long, just for you fizza-65!!!

Adios!! Bekks xxxxx

P.S. Check out the story 'While You Were Gone' it's posted under orange crush 3, but not until you've r&red my story first!! 

Gordo froze. Part of him wanted to place the girl back on the doorstep and run back to Miranda, pretending that nothing had happened. But the rest of him knew he had to take her in, this side of him Gordo wanted to ignore because it was this side that made him want to leave Miranda on the doorstep and pretend nothing had happened.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" A scream echoed around the house. Gordo woke up with a shot then remembered the night before. His parents were still out, but there was one more addition to the house. Miranda stormed down the stairs and Gordo prepared for the worst. "What the hell is Lizzie doing in this house, in your bedroom?" Her face was red and she looked like she was going to cry. Gordo heard someone running and a sickening noise from upstairs and tried to pull off a joke,

"Throwing up by the sound of it!" He started to smile, but taking in what he had just said his face fell and he bounded upstairs, leaving Miranda steaming in the living room. Gordo ran to the bathroom where he found Lizzie sat against the wall, her face white as a sheet and stained with tears. He walked anxiously over to her and sat down on the floor next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously. She looked towards him, her eyes circled with dark rings. Neither of them had slept well the night before. Gordo had carried her up to his room where he eventually managed to bring her round. However she never spoke to him and just curled up into a ball,  which Gordo has spent most of the night watching, partly to make sure she was okay and partly because… well he wasn't sure why. At around 5 o'clock the next morning, Gordo had decided that it was better to leave her for a while and sneak back downstairs where Miranda was sleeping soundly, unaware of anything going on.

"I…I…" Lizzie stammered, not sure what she was trying to say but knew she had to fill the awkward silence that had taken over the room. She bowed her head and ran her hand threw her hair. Gordo placed a hand on her knee and she shrank away, forcing him to remove it very quickly. "Just leave me," she demanded. Gordo did as she said, though very hurt, he left the room and walked downstairs to explain everything to Miranda, she sat on the edge of the sofa looking angrier than he thought was possible. He glanced nervously at her waiting for the shouting to start, except it didn't. Miranda spoke in a tone which was worse than shouting; her tone was full of disappointment and was wobbling on the brink of tears.

"So I'm not enough for you?" she asked, her eyes filling up, "you need a little on the side," Gordo tried to cut in but Miranda stopped him, "just because I said I'm not ready doesn't give you the right to go and get it from any one else, especially Lizzie."

"I'm not with anyone else," Gordo managed to butt in; "I'm not sleeping with Lizzie if that's what you think."

"Yeah whatever," Miranda laughed, her temper rising, "hmmm I find Lizzie in your bedroom and the next minute she's got morning sickness. I'm not stupid Gordo, I can put two and two together!"

Gordo paused, taking in what Miranda had said and realising what situation Lizzie could be in, but he paused for too long, making him look even guiltier. Miranda's face screwed up and she picked up her jacket to leave.

"It's not what you think," Gordo yelled, grabbing her arm, tighter than he intended. She pulled herself away and looked at him dirtily.

"It's exactly what I think." Miranda turned sharply and broke into a run, she ran out of the door and onto the street, leaving Gordo alone, once again.

"Gordo?" a weak voice called from upstairs. He reacted immediately and went up to see what was wrong. Lizzie was lying limply over the edge of the bath, she turned when Gordo walked in and gave him a sad smile which made him cry inside. "Can you help me up?" she put out her hand and Gordo pulled her to her feet. He walked her through, back to his room and sat her on the bed. They sat there, comforted by each other's presence, both of their minds racing with emotions and fears. Gordo was the first to speak.

"Lizzie I really have to ask you something," he waited for her to give a sign that he could continue; she nodded her head, "have you… has someone….are you pregnant?" 

The look on Lizzie's face told him that this was the last thing she wanted to answer and as more tears trickled down her face, she started to explain the whole story: begin to end.

There you go, a nice long chapter, 829 words! That's a lot for me! I apologise for the amazing boringness and soppiness of it but it was needed to clear a few things up. Don't worry about Gordo and Miranda I'll get them back together, I hope! Well keep r&ring!

Adios!

Bekks xxxx


	14. Lizzie's Story

Hola! Thanks for your reviews; I can't believe people actually reviewed that chapter well; it was pretty bad if you ask me!! But every story has to have its bad parts! So anyway back to the plot, this chapter is extremely morbid, apologies for that but I hope it'll cheer up soon but you can't have a story that is just comic you need some emotion in it too! There's a fairly unpleasant scene in this so don't moan at me for not warning you in advance, hopefully not enough to put you off and definitely not enough to make it R but please let me know if I've rated it wrong 'cuz I don't wanna get into trouble! Keep r&ring!

Adios

Bekks xxxx

(Random quote) "It's wicked being famous but it's better to be normal." – Rupert Grint.

Lizzie's story was long and Gordo didn't realise how much she was going through and found himself feeling guilty for not being there to help her throughout it all. She told him it all started in Rome; she noticed after her 'transformation' that she got a lot more attention, boy wise. But she ignored all this for Gordo. The reaction from the kiss wasn't as she expected and that's when everything started to go downhill. Her new found fame had spread round everywhere extremely quickly and she was swept off her feet, carried along a road of life she didn't want to go down. She was classed as 'popular' and suddenly everyone wanted to be her friend. Lizzie explained that at Miranda's party she wanted to show him that she didn't need him and tried to cover up her broken feelings by hitting on Ethan, this went to plan and thinking it had made Gordo jealous she prepared herself to tell him her real emotions in the hope he might react differently. At the Digital Bean she was ready to let everything out when he and Miranda announced their new 'relationship', this messed her up even more and she found herself falling off the rails completely. Lizzie partied every night, hooking up with a new guy each time, using them to forget about Gordo, but no matter what she did with them, nothing could replace their kiss in Rome. It was one night a few weeks before she showed up on Gordo's doorstep, where she took it one step too far. Kate Saunders was holding a party and the whole school was invited (except Miranda and Gordo), Lizzie sat in the corner unable to enjoy herself when a familiar figure offered her a drink. Thinking nothing could make her feel worse than she already did, she accepted the drink and the rest of the evening became out of control. She was aware of everything going on and it was all perfectly clear, but her body seemed to be doing the opposite to what her brain was asking it to do.

Back in Gordo's living room Lizzie wept even harder, each time she attempted to re-tell the story she either had to run off to the bathroom or get a glass of water. After many comforting words from Gordo she managed to settle down and finish it off.

The boy who offered her the drink came up to her on the dance floor, he kept refilling her cup and after a few slow dances she ended up in a passionate embrace with him. He led her into the room labelled "7 Minutes in Heaven" and threw her on to the floor. Shortly after it all happened Lizzie passed out, only waking the next morning to find her clothes torn and a new feeling inside her, she felt dirty, used.

"But who was it?" Gordo asked close to tears himself. Lizzie stayed silent. Then whispered very quietly as if she wanted no one to hear,

"Larry. Larry Tudgeman!"

"I'll kill him!" Gordo growled with rage.

"No!" Lizzie screamed. "Let me finish." She went on to explain that she ran home to her parents. They were angry at her for being late and she tried to tell them what happened but couldn't bring herself to say it, because telling someone would mean it really happened. She struggled the next few days, trying to hide her sickness and spent all her time cooped up in her room, getting flash backs and feeling the pain from the night all over again. The night she collapsed into Gordo's arms had been the night she told her parents that she was pregnant. Not caring how it had happened, her dad ordered her out of the house immediately and not wanting to argue her mum didn't stop him. Lizzie wandered the streets for hours in the rain not sure who to turn to, she knew Miranda wouldn't help her, not now that she had disowned her as a friend so she arrived at Gordo's house, tired and weak, the affects of pregnancy kicking in and it was there that she collapsed into his arms.

So that's Lizzie explained, don't let this chapter put you off! Next chapter will see Gordo trying to patch things up with Miranda! Keep r&ring!

Adios!

Bekks xxxx


	15. Listen To Me

Bueno dias!!

Welcome to another chapter of the weird and wonderful 'Why Can't Anything Be Easy'. Last chapter was a bit different, and to those who thought that was a bit unlike Larry, there are many sides to people you can't see which can only be brought out once a few drinks have been um drunk!! So there's my response to that! And thank you for all you're reviews, much appreciated!

Here is a very Gordo and Miranda chapter, and just in case you can't figure it out from my writing this is set two months after Lizzie showed up. Well plz enjoy and keep r&ring!

Adios!

Bekks xxxx

"Just listen to me!" Gordo pleaded as Miranda attempted to throw him out of her house. She hadn't spoken to Gordo for 2 months now, she had ignored him at school, in lessons, and she wouldn't return his calls or answer the door to him. Her parents had returned after a few days and she explained everything to them and made sure they never let him in. Today had been a mistake, Miranda's parents had popped round to the shops and forgetting to check the peephole as she still had one eye on the television, trying to jot down an address, Miranda had opened the front door to Gordo who had pushed his way indoors and demanded to speak to her.

"Look I had nothing to do with Lizzie's state!" She pushed him off for the umpteenth time, not talking to him and making the impression nothing he could say would change her mind. Gordo grabbed her hand, "You have to trust me. Can you do that?" He could see his reflection in Miranda's eyes as they filled with tears; she pulled her hand away and bit her lip nervously,

"I don't think I can." This was too much for Gordo, his temper rose and before he could stop himself he was yelling at Miranda.

"What is your problem?" he screamed, "Lizzie is in serious trouble. I know we've all grown apart, but just because she's become popular I haven't been a lousy friend and broken our promise, our promise that we'd be there for each other no-matter-what-happens! I've known you since forever and I love you so much, are you willing to throw that all away because you can't stand the fact that I still want to help out an old friend? Do you want to believe I'm seeing Lizzie on the side? Because you seem to be twisting everything to make it look like I am. 

"I thought Lizzie was the only person I could ever love, the only person for me, my soul mate, but then, at your welcome home party, we saw a shooting star, you made a wish and I don't know how but that star told me I had to do something, something I would never regret, something that would put everything behind me and force me to look at things in a new light. I don't know how I knew what your reaction would be, or how I knew what you were wishing for, but I took that risk and kissed you. I knew then that Lizzie wasn't the only person I could ever love, that she wasn't the only person for me and that she wasn't my soul mate. It was like fate, fate was telling me that I'd been after the wrong girl all along, that I'd wasted years dreaming, thinking, breathing Lizzie, there was someone else I should have focused on. What do you do when that happens to you? What do you do when you realise that you have fallen for the person you least expect? What do you do when you try to be a good friend and screw up everything you have and end up with nothing?" he paused, not daring to breathe, as if breathing could have some effect on Miranda, he looked at her, her face was a mix of emotions, she looked close to tears, though still slightly angry, her eyes were puzzled and her body tense, hanging off every word Gordo was saying, waiting for him to finish. 

"Miranda, if I could take back that evening I would and I would have sent Lizzie to a hospital straight away, but I can't. And because I took her in, my life has changed once again and I'm split into two. Part of me wants Lizzie to be here, glad that she's being looked after by someone she knows, she's getting to have psychiatry sessions with my mum, who has helped and is helping her through this, she's happy Miranda, it feels so good to make some one happy. Then there's the other part of me, the part that wishes Lizzie had never shown up, wishes that Lizzie didn't exist, wishes that you were still with me. Miranda I can't live without you, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I didn't get Lizzie pregnant, it was Larry Tudgeman. If you don't want to believe me you don't have to, but I just wanted you to know the truth before you leave my life forever."

Miranda burst into floods of tears and threw herself into Gordo's chest where she stayed, crying, for what felt like hours. When she eventually pulled away, Gordo moved his hand towards her face; Miranda didn't flinch and let him wipe away her tears. She placed her hand on top of his and brought it down to her side, their fingers entwined. Her eyes unfocused from their hands and she looked directly into Gordo's eyes, something she hadn't done for a long time. Miranda took a deep breath smiled gently and,

"I believe you," Gordo's stomach leapt and a huge warmth spread over his body. Unable to speak he just smiled, trembling from head to toe he wrapped his arms around Miranda and kissed her, feeling better than he had done in two months.

I can't be bothered to do any end author notes so just please review! The end! But not the end of the story, just the end of my author notes which aren't really author notes but might as well be because they're so long. I'm gone now, honest.


	16. Pick a Decoration

Hey! Where are all my normal reviewers?? Thanks to those hwo did review! Much appreciated! Thanks especially to iluvgordo2much who helped me decide which way this story should go! Well enjoy, keep R&Ring! Sorry this chapter is another conversation but more storyline stuf''l come in the next chapter! Thanx

Bekks xxx

Miranda and Gordo walked back to his house hand in hand. Everything looked different to him, before where areas looked dark and gloomy; they were now covered with a bright winter glow. Christmas was approaching and the neighbour's lawns were covered with tacky decorations.

"Okay, which are the most disgusting decorations?" Gordo laughed. Miranda paused to look around and then pointed towards a particularly bright house.

"That one!" she said. "Look at it, I mean those lights clash so bad with the giant Christmas tree and don't get me started on the tree!" Gordo turned to look at the house and stopped dead in his tracks as he realised whose house it was. His face turned bright red and he was sure if any snow was there it would have melted by now. He span away from his own coloured flashing house and looked at Miranda who was holding herself from falling over with laughter. Gordo stopped confused, "I know it's your house. It was a joke!" she gasped for breath. Eventually finding the funny side, Gordo hit Miranda playfully and hurried her inside, away from the cold still unable to stop laughing.

"Hey Gordo, how did it go with Miranda?" called Lizzie from the front room. Gordo placed a finger of Miranda's lips to silence her; he smiled then yelled back dully, 

"Oh it was okay, could have been worse." Miranda stifled a giggle and her eyes streamed.

"Ah well you don't need her you've got me! I always said she was a selfish –"

"Hey!" Miranda's laughter disappeared and she stormed into the room. Lizzie was lying across the sofa, surrounded by chocolates and flowers. Her mouth formed an o as Miranda walked up to her. Miranda looked fit to burst but she bottled it up and put on a forced smile. "Hey Lizzie, how are you?" Slightly puzzled Lizzie smiled back.

"I've been better." An uneasy silence filled the air, not broken until Gordo clapped his hands together.

"So does anyone want anything?" Miranda and Lizzie ordered drinks and he rushed off to the kitchen to make them. Miranda sat down on the sofa next to Lizzie who moved her legs out of the way.

"Seriously Lizzie how are you? It must be terrible for you! Have you reported Larry?" Lizzie frowned, Miranda obviously wasn't meant to know that much, "I'm sorry Gordo told me, but we are the three amigos we're meant to tell each other everything and be there no-matter-what-happens." She quoted Gordo. Lizzie sighed,

"I know Miranda. I just didn't want to tell anyone, because you know saying that would mean that I'd have to face the fact that it was really happening and I really was you know… That's the same with reporting Larry," she shuddered violently as she said his name, "If I admit that it was him and tell someone, I'll have to relive the whole thing all over again. I do that every night in my dreams as it is, I don't want to during the day as well. The only people I felt comfortable talking to were you and Gordo, I know we've always dreamt of being popular with loads of friends but the truth is when you're at the top of the food chain, no ones there to have your back, it's all fake, if you make one mistake that's it, you're out and the next person's in. But I thought that there was no way you would ever speak to me so I turned to Gordo, who's been wonderful to me. He took me in and made me feel better, but every time I wake up there's still this ugly feeling inside me, one which I will not be able to get rid of for seven months, and even then it will hang over me for the rest of my life."

Miranda squeezed Lizzie's hand in comfort and suddenly felt like they were still best friends and had never split up. "Lizzie I can't begin to think what you're going through but just stop to think a minute about what you're doing letting Larry get away with it. You're lucky you haven't caught anything, but that still doesn't give anyone a reason to celebrate. You're going to have a baby Lizzie, an unwanted baby how can you let the person who did this to you roam the streets ready for his next '7 minutes in heaven'? Someone has to be told."

"I can't.  It's all been so surreal, it's like I'm not me, I'm not in my own body, I'm just watching someone else suffer my pain and anxiety to get out, away from it all, leave it all behind, you know, get rid of it."

It took Miranda a while before she understood what Lizzie meant. The sudden gasp she let out made Lizzie jump. "You mean you want an abortion?" 

Slowly Lizzie nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

There you are another chapter hope you like R&R thanx

Bekks xxx


	17. The Contract

Dudes where's my reviewers?? Thanx to the one who reviewed, to the other sorry my story is such an outrage and it's not my fault I have different views on the whole 'Lizzie and Gordo' are destined thing, because I don't believe that's true!  
How do you go onto the next line without ending up with a whopping great gap in between? One of the many wonders of the world! Anyway back to my original question, where are my reviewers? You've all been so good and supportive and then you've suddenly disappeared. My story isn't really that bad is it? I know most of the chaps at the mo are convos but that'll change soon. It really is going somewhere and has a really good ending, eventhough it is all a bit samey at the moment so don't let that put you off!

So plz keep r&ring if y'all are still there! (aah I said y'all! And again!)

Adios!  
Bekks xxx

"Here you are guys, two lemonades – Gordo style as you ordered!" Gordo beamed as he placed the three cups onto the table. Noticing some tension in the air and the upset expression on Lizzie's face he glanced at Miranda for an answer, but worried she'd blab it all out she suddenly became very interested in a spot on the ceiling. "Okay what's going on?" he asked, he'd known Miranda for so many years now that it was easy to tell when she was lying. She looked hopefully at Lizzie who took a deep breath and bit her lip, knowing Lizzie also for so long Gordo knew that this meant she was about to tell him something big. Preparing for the worst he sat anxiously on the edge of the seat, clasping his own lemonade to stop himself from shaking.

"Gordo I want an abortion." She finally whispered. The glass in Gordo's hand cracked under his clasp and lemonade leaked all over his hand and dripped down onto the floor, but he didn't seem to notice. As the news sunk in Gordo sat in silence. "I'm sorry." Lizzie added, knowing she could never replace the months he had so far spent looking after her and getting her ready for the baby.

"But its murder Lizzie, you can't go through with it. I won't let you." He said his voice filling with a sort of urgency. Miranda glanced at her watch and gasped,

"Sorry I have to go! I have a meeting!" she squeaked, Gordo frowned, "for a erm job! So I better go… um …adios!" She gave Lizzie a one armed hug and leant across to kiss Gordo but he pulled away.

"It's okay I'll say goodbye at the door, maybe it'll give Lizzie a chance to think this through properly." He emphasised on the last sentence hoping it would change her mind. Putting down the now empty glass, he led Miranda out into the hall, "you don't have to go, I know she probably trusts me a bit more at the moment, no offence, but she'll want you here as well."

"But I do actually have a meeting and I do actually have to go," Miranda smiled, she noticed the look on Gordo's face, "Don't worry, all will reveal itself soon!" She winked and kissed him. Feeling confused Gordo watched Miranda out of the house and down the street. Shrugging he turned back to face Lizzie in the living room, expecting her to apologise for everything she said and admit to the whole idea being stupid, Gordo walked into the room fairly calm.

"Gordo don't get angry, but please let me do this. The baby is unwanted and every time I look at it all I will see is Larry and what he did to me. It won't be loved, not by me anyway. It has to go."

"Stop calling the baby it, there's a human inside you Lizzie and you're just going to get rid of it, you can't do that, it's wrong. Can't you at least go through with the birth and put it up for adoption, at least that way you're not killing an innocent child."

"No Gordo. It's my life and I don't want it ruined."

"Oh and knowing you've killed someone doesn't. I know you Liz, you're conscience is as big as the world; this won't be something you'll forget straight away."

"I don't care Gordo! I have to get rid of it, there's no one here to back me up, and I'll end up alone with a child I can't even look at."

"How can you say that? I've been here all along, you could have ended up on the streets if I hadn't taken you in, and I didn't even have to do that, I could've left you on my doorstep if I wanted. Then I never would have got dragged into this mess."

"Fine then, you have a kid you don't want and see what it feels like!"

"That could never happen. I'd never not love a child, it's what I've always wanted; a family of my own. My parents are never in to see me; I have no brothers or sisters. I want to give someone the childhood memories of 'family holidays' and 'looking up to the older sibling' that I never had."

"Well Gordo that's where you and I differ. Just because you want a family, doesn't mean I suddenly do. I'm not willing to give up everything for something I don't want. If I had this baby I need someone there for me the whole time to back me up."

"You have me; you're one of my best friends Liz I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

There was a long silence and Gordo could tell Lizzie was thinking about everything in great detail. The thought that Lizzie might agree to have the baby and that he'd be able to help develop it into a real a real person put him on such a high he didn't really take in much else of the conversation, and didn't think about what he would be promising her when he replied to Lizzie's next question.

 "You promise?" She asked nervously. Gordo nodded. "Then I'll have the baby."

Beaming, Gordo pulled Lizzie into a big hug, sealing the contract he had absent-mindedly made with her, which would force him to give up a lot more than every spare minute he had.

Sorry if that ending was confusing but it'll make sense soon… I hope!

Don't go without r&ring!

Bekks xxxx


	18. Author notes 2 sorry

Sorry I have another Author Notes, I've had mixed reviews for the last few chapters and am now officially stuck. I have a good ending in mind but don't know how to get there without the chapters being unbearably boring. I might be able to finish this story off in two chapters, which would mean everything happening really fast in one chapter then a good powerful one to finish it off. Or it goes on and on and on repeating the same thing and pretty much sucking! So thanks for your reviews and I'll try and update ASAP hopefully with a decent chapter! In the meantime read my new ff "Running In Circles" which will not be as depressing! Thank you so much for your support so far and I hope as many people will be behing me on my new story as they have been on this one. See you soon Bekks xxxx


	19. The End

Hey I'm back! I know the chapter is called the end but it's not actually the last chapter, there will be a short one after this and then that is the end!! Thanx for the reviews, they mean a lot, I've hit the 40 mark!! Anyway, keep r&ring this story. Sorry this one chapter covers a large amount of time but it was the only way I could do it! Well enjoy!

Bekks xxxxx

Gordo fell back onto the sofa, his head pounding and his science text book slumped over his chest. His eyelids drooped but he forced himself awake to finish his practise paper, his exams were coming soon and any free time he had was spent looking after Lizzie, the only opportunity he had to revise was late at night when Lizzie had eventually fallen asleep. It was seven o'clock in the evening and preparing himself for another restless night Gordo gave up on his work and let the book fall out of his grip as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

He awoke no more than an hour later feeling possibly more tired than he had before, trying to remember what woke him his wiped his blurry eyes to see his mom leaning over him with the phone in one hand. He feebly reached for it and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" his voice croaked and he coughed again.

"Hey Gordo, it's me Miranda!" Gordo's heart leapt, he hadn't had chance to speak to her for nearly a week. "Look, we need to talk." Any happiness Gordo just felt disappeared in a split second, nothing good ever came from the words 'we need to talk'.

"No Miranda, don't say that!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Gordo; I've been patient with you. I took you back when I thought you'd slept with Lizzie, thinking you'd gotten over her and you were ready to move on but I was wrong. I should've left you and resisted your sweet talk. You convinced me to get back together with you, and being the idiot I am, I did. I saw it before but ignored it, but now I can see clearly that you want to be with Lizzie. You were right to start with, you're soul mates. I can't be second to her anymore."

"You're not Miranda! I love you so much, please just hear me out. We're perfect together!"

"No we're not; we have to keep hiding things from one another, nothing good has happened because of our relationship. You're holding me back Gordo, holding me back from pursuing my career."

"What does that mean? What career? You don't do anything!"

"Way to cheer me up Gordo. And I do have a career, I decided to 'Go Professional' I have a singing contract, I saw an advert on the TV and that's what that meeting was about last week, I start recording in a month and will release my stuff at the end of the year."

"That's great."

"I know, but I can't go on ahead whilst I'm dating you, whilst I'm waiting around for Lizzie to have her baby so I can carry on with my life. I'm sick of it Gordo, in life we have to make sacrifices and in mine that means you. I don't want to lose you, but I'm going to have to if I want to save myself."

"Miranda you can't, but…"

"Sorry Gordo, but this is the end. Don't try to contact me I'm busy for the next few months."

Gordo's hand trembled, any words he tried to murmur didn't exist and as the line went dead he dropped the phone and crumpled on the sofa blinking back the tears, praying it was a dream.

Winter soon turned to spring, then on to summer. Gordo's life felt empty now with Miranda gone. He kept to her word and didn't attempt to contact her; in the hope she would begin to trust him again. Lizzie's baby was born early June and while on the outside Gordo celebrated along with everyone else; inside he burned up inside wishing everything was back to normal, wishing that he could go back and start over. When Lizzie returned to Gordo's house, her parent's still not willing to accept the concept; the world seemed to be stuck on repeat. Everyday was the same, no sleep at night because of the baby, a girl which they named Becky, then the days passed slowly, so slowly Gordo was sure that something was wrong with the Earth. He hated to admit it but Miranda was right, Lizzie had taken over his life and stopped him and everyone else around him doing anything. Gordo's parents soon too grew sick of Lizzie and her affect on the Gordon household and by October Gordo and Lizzie found themselves forced into Mrs. Gordon's friend's apartment (which she rented out while she worked abroad) until Lizzie was ready to move on.

Gordo and Lizzie's relationship had now reached the stage that they couldn't even look at each other. Gordo was furious with the fact that Lizzie had ruined her and his own life but was too afraid to say anything, meanwhile Lizzie knew what she had done and couldn't face Gordo without filling with guilt. To break away from the house for a few hours a day, Gordo got himself a part time job as an assistant for a bad director, he never told Lizzie how awful it was and pretended he helped to film movies and commercials when really he spent his time running around fetching everyone food and drinks. He was known as the 'food kid', no one knew his name or even bothered to find it out. The rest of the year passed like this, Gordo managed to scrape a pass in all of his exams and soon found himself a term into his third year of high school. Nothing seemed real, it was all just one long blur.

On Christmas Day Gordo walked into the flat like any other day and glanced around at the poor decorations. His heart screwed up in pain as he realised it had been a whole year since he and Miranda had walked hand in hand around town laughing at all the bad decorations. He called out for Lizzie and got no reply, presuming she was asleep or pretending to be, Gordo slipped into the main room. He switched on the kettle and glanced at the worktop. A small envelope caught his eye, that hadn't been there when he left. He picked it up and immediately recognised Lizzie's curly writing forming his name. Dreading what was inside he slowly ran his finger along the sealed flap.


	20. Save Myself

Hey! This is it, the final chapter, the chapter to end all chapters! I just want to thank everybody for their reviews and hope you carry on to read some of my future fanfics, so thanks to everyone who has every reviewed whether it has been to compliment or to criticise as the criticism has helped me improve my work and bring in even more reviews! I would say individual thank yous to everyone but that's take forever, I might post up a chapter later to say final thank you's after I've had responses to this chapter. So even if you've read this and reviewed now and again, go back and review eveyry chapter!! Haha I'm joking, I can't believe I've had so many reviews and I've never even had to say "I won't continue until I've had so many reviews" 'cuz no offence to those who do that it really annoys me!

Well here's my ending, hope you like it!

Keep r&ring and enjoy!

Rock 'n' Roll!

Bekks xxxx

Gordo carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper, he unfolded it and three $50 bills fell out onto the table. Puzzled, Gordo moved his eyes to the top of the page, he read the letter at least four times before it sunk in properly, Lizzie's voice pounding through his brain as he scanned over her neatly written words.

_Dear Gordo,_

_Hi, it's me, Lizzie. It has taken me a week to write this letter; didn't you wonder why I kept offering to take out the trash? It was full of rough versions! I had to say this over a letter because I don't think I could bear to say it to your face._

_First of all, I love you, I always have and always will, I admit it, I used Ethan to make you jealous and instead ended up being jealous myself. I can't even begin to imagine the pain I have caused you and knowing I have done so has made my life here unbearable. So I'm taking it all away from you, me and Becky are moving away, don't ask where or how, just trust me. Ha! That must sound so stupid, how could you possibly trust me after what we've been through in the last year? You have been the most loyal friend anyone could ever want and what did I do in return? Be a rubbish one back. But you still stuck behind me, through my whole pregnancy and after the birth; you gave me a house and got chucked out of your own. All for me, I didn't know how you did it Gordo, how you coped with everything. But then I saw you in your sleep, the mumbling, the groaning, I could see you were not coping, once again because of me. Worst of all I broke you and Miranda up, at first I was so pleased, I was glad that some of your life was going wrong and thought we could suffer together and relight some old flames. As soon as I thought this I felt guilty again, I was soon unable to look at you because every time I did I was filled with this lust, this passion towards you and then a horrible guilt because of these feelings. I didn't know what to do and the only thing I could think of was to chicken out, run away in the hope it will make things better, not for me but for you. I don't want you to worry about me, I've told Miranda where I'm going and what I've said in this letter, maybe if you ring her she may be think about being your girlfriend again, now that she's heard an explanation from me. I have also turned Larry in, I did it anonymously as I didn't want any more to do with it but they're looking out for him._

_Before I go I just want to thank you for everything you've done. I know we made the 'we'll be there for each other no-matter-what-happens' promise, but I want to make a new one, promise me if I ever show up on your doorstep again, leave me there. I also want to thank you for convincing me to have Becky, now she is here I understand what you meant and now believe that it is possible to love someone you never thought you could._

_So this is me, Lizzie McGuire, moving on!_

_Goodbye Gordo, I love you_

Gordo sank onto the floor his eyes in a fixed gaze at the flickering television. The letter fell out of his hand and drifted down next to him. He let out a soft laugh to himself and buried his face in his hands. "Why can't anything be easy?"

The blinking answer machine caught his eye, not caring what else went wrong he smacked his hand down on the button and listened.

"Hey Gordo, it's me Miranda. I know I said I never wanted to speak to you again but that can't go on forever. Listen Lizzie told me everything and well yeah, we'll talk about that later. Anyway I just thought you'd like to know there's something on about you later, not giving too much away, just flick on to MTV at 5:00pm. So I'll see you around. I love you, bye."

Her voice crackled at the end as though on the brink of tears, Gordo checked his watch, it was 5 'o'clock. He switched the TV over and saw Miranda walking across the screen, swelling with pride Gordo watched her sit down at a centrally placed piano. She gazed down the camera with a nervous smile, as if looking directly at Gordo, who immediately felt nervous for her. She placed her hands on the keys as a small caption appeared at the bottom of the screen reading:

"Brand New Exclusive: Miranda Sanchez – Save Myself"

Gordo bit his nail anxiously as she started to sing.

Sometimes I wish that you could see

The way you look at me

If you only saw things through my eyes

Would you finally understand?

Or just like grains of sand

Would it slip right through our hands?

And time will keep moving on and on

I don't wanna lose you

But baby I might have to

It's all I really can do

To Save Myself

Is this what it's come to?

Deep inside we both knew

The day would come I'd have to

Save Myself

The love that lifts up

I've found can also way you down

If you could only hear my prayer

I've tried to fly without my wings

Why there's so many things

That were left up in the air

And time will keep moving on and on

I don't wanna lose you

But baby I might have to

It's all I really can do

To Save Myself

Is this what it's come to?

Deep inside we both knew

The day would come I'd have to

Save Myself

You reach a point in life

You have to decide

Between what you want 

And what you need to survive

I don't wanna lose you

But baby I might have to

It's all I really can do

To Save Myself

Is this what it's come to?

Deep inside we both knew

The day would come I'd have to

Save Myself

Save Myself


	21. Thank yous!

THANK YOUS!!!

So that was it, the end of an era! I said I would do it so here are all my thank yous I just want to say thank you to anyone who ever reviewed ever and apologies to those who review after or at the same time as I have posted this. So here we go, thank you to: (Names followed by personal comment for the first review, sorry there isn't a comment for anyone who did more than 1 review)

Donzabobo – first ever review!

Xolcocolox – second ever review!

Baby-Angel aka Lala – it was an M/G sorta, just as u asked! ;)

Liane – I was waiting for reviews! Then I got some and I did write!

Comanderpoopypants – Love the name!

Buddies4eva55 – can't think of anything witty, so erm thank you!

PinkPrincess1 – Gracias! Glad to see a M/G fan!

*S* - odd name, great review! I'm sute? Aw shucks!

Black_Knight_03 – only just figured out what IMO means!! Hehe sorry it went a bit fast!

Rhian – I hope I fixed the Kate and Ethan thing 4 u! And wll reply to our ff soon!

Ethanmiranda –  Except for the fact my story was a btb in ur review thanks!

I3itterSweet – Glad you enjoyed, I agree it was a bit confusing!!

Just me – Yey! A M/G fan they are the best (no offence to the rest!!)

Luna Lovegood-Lamberg – Thnx and I love your name, Luna is so um cool? I love that book, RIP Sirius!

Espanachick – Yeah I kick ass! (see note at bottom for big thank you)

Coughdrop89 – Glad you love it, I didn't stop writing, until now! :'(

Danni – M/Gs are more than interesting they're great! Thank you I always try to be different!

Amadea – Fun! That's a new one! Thank you!

Tunza – Not really a review, more of a demand but it's the thought that counts!

Fizza-65 – Thanks, much appreciated!

TiGGeR'S GuRl – sorry about breaking M & G up, it had to be done!

Brie – ooh you're a good predicter you got it spot on, sorta! Thanks

Iluvgordo2much – Kinda scary name! Glad you like my writing, comments like that are what keep me going!

Orange crush3 – hehe my cliffhangers are cruel!

Aloneinside – hehe I like surprises, they're cool !M & G r a great couple, I agree!

Reweye- sorry the abortion was a bit harsh, but she didn't go through with it so everything is AOK!

Queenjc20032004 – wow what a big name. Sorry my storyline was so outrageous, but other people liked it! But then again you said it was well written so thanx!

BOBTHEBUILDER – yey I rock!

Mackenzie – I know it was a tad depressing and I'm sorry for that, check out my other ffs for more cheerful ones! No offense but I don't like ur coupling, M/G are meant to be!

Steph – LaLaine so does rule! Her album is so amazing!! (see below for disclaimer!)

Big thank you's to people who added me to their favourite lists and…

I just want to say an extra big massive thank you to my number one reviewer **Espanachick who reviewed nearly every chapter extremely well and has also reviewed all of my other fanfictions, I really appreciate your support and am always counting on you to review, 'cuz I know you'll always be reading. So thank you sooooo much!!**

Sorry about not giving credit to LaLaine in the end chapter all though I did say earlier in the story all song lyrics and titles belong to her but I'll say it again!!

I do not own the song 'Save Myself', it belongs to LaLaine and LVP Entertainment!

So this is me signing out from this story forever!

Rock 'n' Roll!

Bekks xxx


End file.
